bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Naldo Montoya
Naldo MontoyaPress Release is the tritagonist of Best Friends Whenever. Naldo is Barry Eisenberg's best friend. He's not that smart but is a charmer. He is also a great friend to Shelby Marcus & Cyd Ripley. Naldo is portrayed by Ricky Garcia. History Personality Naldo isn't the smartest person, but he is able to talk to girls. He is considered smooth and can be random at times. He occasionally loses focus and begins blabbering, but is fun-loving and ready to take on the world. He is also completely trustworthy. Naldo is also good at giving advice and tends to cheer people up when they're feeling down, the most notable one being Barry. He is a caring person and doesn't talk bad about anyone. He clearly doesn't understand the things he and Barry do together, and even mistakes several scientific words for swearing. The only thing he understands are emotions. Physical Appearance Naldo has brown hair in a neat part and blue-grey eyes. He is usually seen with a hat, a patterned shirt, and a t-shirt underneath with jeans. Relationships Barry Eisenberg (Best Friend) Barry is Naldo's best friend. Naldo helps Barry with his experiments. He cares a lot about Barry and likes doing things for science with him. According to Shelby and Cyd, Naldo prevents Barry from going to the dark side, and Barry keeps Naldo alive. Barry calls him Renaldo. Cyd Ripley(Crush) Naldo and Cyd are close friends. Cyd sometimes thinks that Naldo is silly and weird, but seems to like him. In When Shelby Met Cyd, Shelby reveals that Cyd had a crush on Naldo in 4th grade, which would explain why she always punched and shushed him back then. Naldo, however, was unaware of this, even after Shelby said it out loud and right to his face. In Revenge of the Past, Naldo thought that Cyd looked really pretty and slow danced with her. They become official crushes in this episode. Shelby Marcus (Close Friend) Shelby and Naldo are close friends. In the episode, When Shelby Met Cyd, they hug after Shelby almost aged out of existence due to traveling so far back in her lifetime. Appearances Season 1 *A Time to Travel *A Time to Cheat *A Time to Say Thank You *A Time to Jump and Jam *A Time to Rob and Slam *The Butterscotch Effect *Shake Your Booty *Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape *When Shelby Met Cyd *Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *The Girls of Christmas Past *A Time to Double Date *Jump to the '50s *Diesel Gets Lost in Time *Fight the Future - Part 1 *Fight The Future, Part 2 *Fight The Future, Part 3 Season 2 * Princess Problems *Revenge Of The Past Appearances: 19/19 Quotes Trivia *He wants to sell bobbleheads made from potatoes. *He might be of Puerto Rican descent like his actor (Ricky Garcia). But he could be of another Hispanic/Latino heritage. Montoya is a Spanish surname, so he might be of Spanish descent. *He has always worn a hat since 4th grade. *As of Princess Problems, he now has Daisy staying with him and his family. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Season 1